Yuzure Nai No Dare Nimo Kono Omoi Dake Wa
by Aika Hyuukari
Summary: Apa yang harus aku lepaskan? Jika aku melepaskan sesuatu yang tersirat ini, apakah aku merusak persahabatan ini? Namun ini tak terbendungkan. Nyaris aku melakukan hal yang tidak pantas itu padanya. Ueki! Jangan bodoh, dia sahabatmu. Ya, tapi aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Oneshot. R/R


**Desclaimer: **Tsubasa Fukuchi

**Fandom: **Law of Ueki

**Pairing:** Ueki/Mori

**Warning: **OOC, OTP

**Inspiration: **Ost Ueki, fic dari **anonim now** dan **heylalaa**

**Notes: **Anggap saja ost Ueki 'No Regret' disini adalah lagu yang lembut dan menyentuh

* * *

**Yuzure Nai No Dare Nimo Kono Omoi Dake Wa**

* * *

Tengah malam ditaman kota masih terlihat sosok lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut begitu alami laksana dedaunan yang tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi dimusim semi. Ditemani earphone hijau yang menggantung ditelinganya. Sesekali terdengar beberapa lirik lagu yang terucap dari bibirnya. Meskipun tidak begitu jelas, ia terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Ueki. Nama lelaki itu. Nama yang begitu unik, sesuai dengan kepribadiannya.

Entah berapa lama ia tidur semalam, tapi pagi ini wajahnya begitu berseri, langkahnya mantapmemasuki ruangan kelas.

"Ohayou minna" sapa Ueki pada teman-teman sekelasnya dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya

**DWANG!**

Kobasen, guru kelas Ueki, memukul kecil kepala Ueki

"Kau terlambat, bodoh" kata Kobasen yang membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua

"Oh, begitu ya. Gomennasai" Ueki menanggapi dengan tampang polos, membungkukkan badannya sambil mengusap kepalanya

"Hmm… ya. Cepat duduk sana " kata Kobasen mempersilahkan Ueki duduk. Kobasen tak tega menghukum murid kesayangannya itu.

Tampak jelas jika selama pelajaran, Ueki tidak memperhatikan Kobasen. Pandangannya mengarah keluar jendela, namun tidak terlihat kosong seperti biasanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tersirat dibenaknya. Entah apapun itu, sesuatu yang tersirat itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian pemilik rambut secerah langit biru pagi itu, Mori, teman sekelas Ueki.

Karena rasa penasaran itu terus mendesak, Mori memutuskan untuk menulis surat kaleng pada selembar kertas, ia meremasnya lalu melemparkannya dan berhasil membuat surat itu mendarat sempurna dimeja Ueki.

"Huh.." gumam Ueki meraih surat kaleng tersebut. 'Mori' katanya dalam hati. Ueki menoleh ke arah Mori dan memperlihatkan lengkungan tipis di bibirnya.

__Melamun saja. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan_?_ Ueki meraih pena yang ada dihadapannya dan mencoba membalas surat kaleng tersebut.

__Kau, Mori__ Ueki terbatuk, menyadari apa yang baru saja di tulisnya. Segera ia mencoret tebal kata-kata itu, mencoba menutupi apa yang telah ditulisnya dengan tinta hitam. Ueki berfikir keras, mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas surat kaleng Mori. Namun Ueki banyak memakan waktu, membuat surat kaleng yang lain dari Mori menghantam kepala Ueki bagian belakang. Ueki mengambil surat itu dibelakang kursinya dengan berpura-pura menjatuhkan pena-nya, dan sempat ia menoleh kea rah Mori.

'A-apa yang ku lakukan? Apa aku baru saja . . . . .' Ueki terdiam sejenak, mengingat lagi apa yang ia lakukan tadi. 'Aku baru saja . . . . . mencuri pandang pada Mori'

'Dasar bodoh!' pikir Ueki sambil memukul dahinya dengan gumpalan kertas tadi.

"Psssttt… pssttt… Ueki, cepat balas" bisik Mori dari belakang, tapi kali ini hanya membuat Ueki mengangguk pelan. Tapi sebelum ia membalas surat Mori, ia membuka surat ke-dua tadi.

__Ueki… Jangan pernah pendam perasaanmu. Lepaskan!__

Ueki membuka matanya lebar-lebar, memastikan apa yang dibacanya nyata adanya. Lagi-lagi Ueki terdiam, mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas surat Mori, hingga jam akhir tiba.

**TET … TET … TET**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ueki keluar ruangan kelas dan langsung menuju keluar sekolah dengan cepat. Tak lama kemudian, derap kaki Mori terdengar semakin jelas, menandakan jarak mereka mulai berdekatan.

**Tap … tap … tap**

"Ueki!" teriak Mori memanggil Ueki yang sudah berada diluat sekolah. Ueki tidak menoleh.

"Ueki! Apa kau mendengarku!?" Ueki belum merespon

"Ueki! Jika kau punya masalah , jangan pendam itu. Lepaskan! Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, kita akan menyelesaikan ini bersama"

"Ueki!" akhirnya Mori mampu mengimbangi langkah Ueki, tangannya menyentuh bahu Ueki, menghentikan langkah Ueki.

Lalu Ueki memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, berniat menepis tangan Mori yang ada di bahunya. Tapi gerakannya melesat. Tepisan yang semula ia tujukan pada tangan Mori, justru terarah pada wajah Mori.

**PLAK!**

"Awh... Ueki… " mata biru shapire milik Mori berkaca-kaca, ia memegangi pipi kanannya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Mori tidak pernah menduga akan hal ini, begitu juga dengan Ueki

"Mori… gomennasai" kata Ueki dengan wajah bersalah dan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Sinar di matanya meredup, wajahnya tertunduk, hanya mampu melihat Mori berlari membelakangi dirinya. Kobasen yang sedari pagi memperhatikan Ueki, mulai bertindak mendekati Ueki

"Yo.. Ueki! Sebenarnya apa yang mengusik pikiranmu?" kata Kobasen smbil berjalan mendekati Ueki

"Huh… Kobasen" Ueki berlari ke arah Kobasen. Butiran Kristal bening terjatuh dari kedua bola mata Ueki. Tangannya dengan reflek melingkar dipinggang Kobasen, memeluk Kobasen arat, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tubuh Kobasen.

"Uh… baiklah, kita akan membicarakan ini ditaman kota, tempat terdamai untukmu" Kobasen menghapus air mata Ueki dan menuntunnya ke taman kota

* * *

Sesampainya ditaman kota.

"Kau sudah tenang, Ueki?" tanya Kobasen lembut, Ueki mengangguk.

"Sekarang ceritakan semua padaku apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Jangan kau pendam. Lepaskan!"

Ueki tersentak mendengar empat kata terakhir Kobasen. Ueki menghela nafas. Memfokuskan diri untuk dapat menjawab permintaan Kobasen.

"Aku menyukai Mori" kata Ueki dengan cepat.

Kobasen yang mendengar pengakuan dari Ueki itu tersenyum geli, menepuk kecil bahu Ueki sambil melihat wajah Ueki yang memerah tersamarkan oleh langit sore yang berwarna jingga.

"Katakan saja padanya" saran Kobasen, membuat Ueki menatapnya dengan tatapan elang yang tajam.

"Tapi aku telah melakukan hal yang buruk padanya"

"Kurasa tamparan tadi bukanlah hal yang disengaja, bukan begitu?"

"Ya. Tapi sebelum hal itu, aku juga pernah melakukan sesuatu padanya"

"Sesuatu?"

"Hmm…" Ueki mengangguk "Dua hari yang lalu, saat Mori membantuku membersihkan taman hingga tengah malam …"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Ueki… Pekerjaan ini sangat melelahkan. Bagaimana bisa kau menikmati ini tiap malam?" tanya Mori terduduk dibangku taman kota

"Kau istirahat saja, jangan memaksakan diri. Untuk hal ini, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai pekerjaan, tapi hobi" jawab Ueki yang masih asik dengan sapu ditangannya

"Huh, kau ini. Kapan kau akan mendahulukan kepentinganmu sebelum orang lain?"

"Apa itu hal yang salah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja sikapmu membuat dirimu sendiri rugi" kata Mori yang mulai menguap

"Tidak. Jika untuk menolong orang lain. Sudah, kau tidur saja. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika ini selesai"

"…"

"Mori?"

"..."

"Mori?" Ueki menoleh ke arah Mori, mendapati Mori tengah tertidur, dan Ueki hanya tersenyum tipis.

Setelah taman bersih, Ueki meletakkan sapunya dibawah pohon, lalu ia menuju ke bangku taman tempat Mori terlelap. Dan…

**Ueki POV**

'Bahkan bintang-bintang terkalahkan oleh indahnya dirimu' 'Mori...' batinku

Aku menatapnya cukup lama disana. Tiba-tiba, tubuhku tergerak maju, begitupun dengan wajahku. Tak kusangka, ujung hidungku telah menyentuh hidungnya. Aku tersadar.

'A-apa yang aku lakukan!?' sontak aku mendorong mundur tubuhku darinya dengan cepat.

"Ah, gomennasai, Mori" kataku lirih. Akupun merasa sangat berdosa. Itu nyaris.

Tak tega aku membangunkannya. Jadi, kuangkat dia lalu ku lekatkan kepalanya di dadaku, berharap aku mampu menghangatkannya. Tubuhnya sangat dingin. Ya, karena ini sudah menjelang pagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku terus-menerus menatapnya. Mori Ai. Dia sahabatku, dan aku tahu itu. Tapi terkadang, sebagian diriku tak kuasa menahan hawa nafsu yang muncul setiap kali aku berada didekatnya. Aku selalu ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak benar padanya. Namun, aku tak ingin merusak persahabatan ini, karena terlalu berharga dia untukku.

* * *

**KEMBALI KE MASA KINI**

"Apa!? Jadi kau pernah mencoba untuk menci…" kata Kobasen frontal, namun dengan cepat dibungkam oleh Ueki sehingga kata-katanya terpotong.

"Hmm…" Ueki mengangguk.

'Anak ini sudah dewasa rupanya' batin Kobasen. Lalu pandangannya terarah pada sosok gadis yang sangat familiar mengenakan jaket biru yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Ueki… lihat disana" bisik Kobasen sambil menunjuk sosok gadis itu. Dan Ueki pun mengarahkan mata pada gadis itu.

"Mori?" kata Ueki lirih.

"Hampiri dia lalu katakan yang sebenarnya. Jangan dipendam. Lepaskan!" saran Kobasen yang setelah itu menghilang ditengah kabut malam.

"Tapi… Kobasen… huh" Ueki menghela nafas panjang. Percuma saja jika ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kobasen tak lagi disana.

Kini Ueki sendiri, berdiri berseberangan dengan Mori. ia mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang ada padanya, melangkah, mendekati Mori. Dengan harapan bahwa ia sanggup mengakui semuanya.

**Tap… Tap… Tap**

Ueki menelan sedikit air liurnya.

"Mori…" sapa Ueki. Mori menoleh "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah larut malam" tambahnya

"Oh… Ueki. Bukankan aku selalu pergi kesini untuk menemanimu membersihkan taman?" jelas Mori yang membuat Ueki teringat akan kejadian dua hari yang lalu

"Hah!?" Ueki sedikit terkejut "Kupikir kau masih marah padaku atas perlakuanku tadi"

"Tidak…" jawab Mori santai. Memberi jeda waktu beberapa saat bagi kedua insan ini. Dan, kata-kata yang tidak pernah diucapkan Ueki, dilontarkannya.

"Ai…"

Mata Mori terbuka lebar. "Hah!" Mori terkejut

'Apa dia baru saja memanggilku Ai?' batin Mori.

"Ueki, kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Mori mencari kepastian

"Ai." Kini Ueki mampu berdiri tegak menatap Mori. "Ya. Aku memanggilmu Ai"

* * *

**[NB]** _'Ai' dalam bahasa Inggris artinya 'love'. Dalam arti lain, Ueki memanggilnya 'sayang'_

* * *

'Ueki memanggilku Ai? Apakah aku hanya bermimpi? Apakah ini nyata?' pikir Mori

"Ai… gomennasai. Selama ini aku sering melukai hatimu…"

Mori menatap Ueki lembut, tanpa memberi jawab.

"Ini semata-mata kulakukan untuk menghindarimu…"

Sinar mata Mori meredup, masih tanpa jawab.

"Namun… tidak ada hal lain yang membuatku merasa lebih bersalah dari ini…"

Mata Mori melebar, tanpa jawab

"Ai…?" Ueki mengulurkan tangan kanannya, pertanda mempersilahkan Mori untuk menggenggam tangan Ueki

"Ueki… Kau…" kata-kata Mori terpotong. Karena Ueki telah menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir kecil Mori

"Tahan dulu pertanyaanmu" kata Ueki, mengalihkan jarinya dari bibir Mori, kemudian menuju tangan Mori. Menggenggam tangan mungil Mori dan menuntunnya menuju suatu tempat. Mori yang diperlakukan begitu manisnya oleh Ueki hanya menurut saja.

Tepat ditengah taman kota, dibawah sorotan lampu taman yang redup. Ueki mengambil ipod nya, mengenakan salah satu earphone pada telinga Mori dan satu lagi pada telinganya.

"Ai… Jika aku belum pernah mengatakan seberapa sungguh perasaanku ini padamu, kali ini kau akan mendengarnya" terlihat jelas kesungguhan terpancar dari sorot mata Ueki.

Ueki menekan tombol play pada ipodnya, memainkan sebuah lagu, acoustic version, lembut dan menyentuh.

* * *

_Yuzure nai no dare nimo_  
_Kono omoi dake wa_  
_Unmei sae koete yukeru nara_

_Tsumetai tokai no katasumi ni hitori_  
_Ibasho mo naku tada zutto samayoutteta_  
_Kiduite hoshikute sakebi tsuduketeta_  
_Watashi no koe wa yami ni kaki kesareta_

_Itsuwari bakari no_  
_Kono sekai de kimi dake wa_  
_Hontou no watashi wo mite hoshii_

_Yuzure nai no_  
_Dare ni mo kono omoi dake wa_  
_Unmei sae koete yukeru nara_  
_Nido to ko nai_  
_Kono shunkan ni koukai wa shinai you ni_  
_Kakushi wa shinaide_  
_Subete no chikara wo ima kimi ni_  
_Toki hanate_

* * *

*Dalam bahasa Indonesia*

Aku tak bisa menyerahkan perasaan ini pada orang lain,  
tidak saat mereka satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan takdir itu sendiri

Sendirian di ujung kota yang dingin itu,  
Aku selalu berkelana tanpa tujuan yg jelas  
Aku ingin kau memperhatikanku, jadi aku selalu menangis  
suaraku tertelan oleh kegelapan

Di dunia yang penuh kebohongan ini,  
Aku ingin kau melihat diriku yang sebenarnya

Aku tak bisa menyerahkan perasaan ini pada orang lain,  
tidak saat mereka satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan takdir itu sendiri  
Agar hidup tanpa menyesali saat ini yang takkan datang dua kali,  
Aku takkan menyembunyikan perasaanku  
Aku mengirimkan seluruh kekuatanku padamu sekarang  
Lepas!

* * *

"Ueki… Kau…?" Mori mulai mencerna isi dari lagu itu, menunggu penjelasan lengkap dari Ueki. Sementara Ueki telah mempersiapkan jawabannya.

"Ai…" Kata Ueki yang sepertinya terpotong. Bibirnya menyembunyikan huruf 'S' yang terdengar dari desis panjangnya.

"…" Mori menyadari huruf 'S' yang tertahan dalam bibir Ueki, menatap Ueki seakan Mori meminta Ueki untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. Dan…

"…shiteru yo, Ai-chan" lanjut Ueki.

**DEG**

"Ueki…" senyum Mori mengembang. Matanya terlihat lebih hidup, menandakan ia bahagia.

"... Watashi mo, Ueki. Watashi mo" balas Mori.

Wajah keduanya memerah. Ueki tersenyum puas. Maju beberapa langkah, mendekap Mori dalam hangat pelukannya malam itu. Satu sorotan cahaya dari bulan purnama, memberi kesan menakjubkan bagi mereka. Seperti halnya panggung sandiwara, dimana mereka memainkan peran utamanya. Menjadi sepasang kekasih di negeri dongeng, happily ever after.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Fic ke 2 saya di fandom Law of Ueki

Bagaimana dengan fic ini?

Gagal **WAFF** ya?

Tapi, arigatou sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic saya ini :)

**R/R **please, karena review anda sangat berarti buat saya :D

* * *

**Ai Mitsumori**


End file.
